How To Play Volleyball Without Dying In The Progress
by First Of The Year
Summary: Los chicos de la secundaria South Park viajan para competir en un torneo de voley contra otra escuela. Para que sea más divertido, los equipos los eligen los profesores. ¿Ganarán?


No es que no les guste el voley, el deporte en si era divertido. Pero el hecho de ir a jugar contra otra escuela, en pleno invierno a las 6:30 de la mañana le quitaba lo bonito al deporte. La mayoría de las chicas tienen todo el maquillaje corrido debido a que tuvieron que pintarse apuradas y ahora se encuentran dormidas una sobre el hombro de otra mientras que los chicos, los que no se han quedado dormidos ya, tratan de quedarse despiertos escuchando música con sus celulares o simplemente hablando.

**Flashback. **

_El profesor y la profesora de Educación Física estaban parados frente a sus alumnos con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, lo que significaba que ellos iban a sufrir de lo lindo._

_-Bueno alumnos, con el profesor hemos decidido hacer un torneo de voley contra otra escuela.- dijo la profesora haciendo que se escuchara un gruñido colectivo. _

_-Saldremos este miércoles en el horario de entrada y partiremos en un autobús hac- ¡Demonios Tucker, por lo menos espera a que termine de explicar para sacarme el dedo del medio!- gritó molesto al pelinegro. _

_-Odio el voley.- contestó Tucker de manera simple. Mentía, le gustaba el deporte, pero más le gustaba sacar de quicio al hombre._

_-¡Bueno, te jodes, porque si no vas te reprobaré!- empezó el adulto, pero la mujer lo paró antes de que se fueran de tema. _

_-En fin, los quiero a todos en la entrada del instituto preparados, y no traigan bolsos porque estaremos afuera __**todo**__ el día.- dio por terminada la conversación y nadie parecía emocionado por la idea. _

**Fin del flashback. **

Y aquí están, muertos de sueño, con hambre y frio en el autobús con dirección a la escuela rival, mientras que los profesores daban palabras de ánimo y ellos respondían con gruñidos.

Cuando el autobús para los chicos se desperezan y estiran sus huesos para prepararse. Bajan del autobús y el bonito frio invernal de la mañana les pega en plena cara, haciendo que cualquier rastro de sueño quede dentro del vehículo y se abra paso a los escalofríos y los temblores.

-Carajo, **no**. Yo me vuelvo.- dice Damien con intensión de volver al autobús donde por lo menos hace menos frio que afuera.

-¡Te subes al autobús ahora mismo y recuperarás mi materia durante el verano!- amenaza el profesor mientras se dirige a la enorme cancha, haciendo que el pelinegro se aleje rápidamente del vehículo. Lo _último_ que quería era ver al infeliz durante las vacaciones.

-Bueno, mientras el profesor y yo organizamos el evento adentro quiero que todos ustedes preparen las canchas para jugar y que empiecen a calentar.- dice la mujer mientras se lleva al profesor dentro del instituto.

Mentira, todos saben que los malditos van a buscar una taza de café caliente mientras ellos hacen el trabajo sucio en el maldito frio.

-¡Arg, carajo, que frio de mierda hace!- dice Cartman abrazándose a sí mismo para darse calor.

-¿De qué te quejas? Tú por lo menos tienes tu grasa reservada para darte calor.- gruñe Cristophe, haciendo que algunos rían, y antes de que el castaño le pueda decir algo se escucha el grito horrorizado de Kyle.

-Kenny, ¿¡qué demonios haces en remera!?- se escandaliza al ver que su amigo se ha quitado su parka naranja, quedando en una simple remera blanca ajustada al cuerpo.

-Querido Kyle, estoy así para que cuando apenas las muchachas de esta escuela salgan vean este hermoso cuerpo esculpido… Ya sabes, hay que mostrar toda la buena mercancía.- sonríe guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres un imbécil Kenny.- dice Stan agarrándose el puente de la nariz, muerto de frio.

-Tsk, tú ni siquiera vales más que un condón pinchado.- dice Craig haciendo que el rubio soltara una risa sarcástica.

-El problema es que me tienes envidia Craig, ya quisieras tú tener _este_ cuerpo.- dice pasando sus manos de forma lenta y erótica por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Gah! ¡M-Morirás de hipotermia si nggh, no te pones algo!- se alarma Tweek.

-Ni que tuviéramos tanta suerte.- bufa Craig.

-¿Lo ves? Solo me tienes envidia.- canturrea el inmortal.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso crees? Chúpate esta maldito pobre de mierda.- dice sacándose su poleron azul y quedando en una remera negra igual de pegada al cuerpo que la de Kenny.

-…-

-…-

-…-

No hay nada que discutir aquí, _Craig tiene el mejor cuerpo_ entre los dos.

-¡P-Ponte algo Craig! ¡Oh Dios!- grita Tweek arrancándose un mechón de su cabello al mismo tiempo que corre a abrazar al pelinegro para darle todo el calor corporal que puede. Si Craig se muere sería… _tanta presión_.

-¡Oigan! ¿¡Van a ayudar o qué!?- se quejan las chicas que son las únicas que están preparando las canchas para cuando empiecen el torneo.

-Será mejor que las ayudemos, por lo menos si nos movemos entraremos en calor.- decide Marsh mientras lanza un bostezo.

**[…]**

-¿Podrías ayudar en algo?- Gregory pregunta molesto al ver que Mole solo se dedica a fumar en vez de ayudarlo a construir la cancha junto con Pip.

-Nah, tú lo estás haciendo de maravilla.- dice con sarcasmo mientras apaga el cigarrillo en el pasto.

-No te preocupes Gregory, nosotros estamos bien así.- sonríe Pip con amabilidad.

-Lo se Pip, pero ¿sabes qué? Lo que aquí sucede es que dos británicos funcionan mucho mejor que un francés.- dice soltando un suspiro fingido, pero en ese momento siente como lo empujan con fuerza.

-Muévete princesa, que este es trabajo de hombres.- dice el castaño mientras que con su pala golpea los palos de hierro para que se claven en el suelo.

Gregory ríe y le hace una seña a Pip de que lo deje al francés trabar solo.

Mientras que, un poco más lejos de ese trio se encuentra otro grupete haciendo la misma tarea.

-¡Carajo Cartman, ven a ayudar!- se queja Kenny mientras que con ayuda de Kyle y Stan tratan de arma otra cancha.

-¿Estás de coña? Yo no pienso ensuciarme.- dice de mala manera.

-¡Ya eres un cerdo, no puedes ensuciarte mucho más!- se queja el pelirrojo.

-¡CALLATE KAHL!-

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!- grita el pelinegro, avergonzado que el grupo de las chicas hayan armados más canchas que ellos en menos tiempo.

Antes de que la pelea continúe los profesores vuelven del instituto, cada uno con un vaso de café caliente, y miran satisfechos como los pendejos armaron varias canchas para jugar equipos de seis contra seis.

-Buen trabajo, ahora daremos la lista de los equipos.- dice la profesora, sacando un papel de su bolsillo.

-¿Equipos?- dice Wendy algo confundida.

-Así es, nosotros armamos los equipos, y son los siguientes...- dice el hombre sacando un papel con los equipos anotados.

**[.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.]**

_**Equipo 1:**__ Craig, Clyde, Kyle, Cartman, Wendy y Lola._

_**Equipo 2: **__Token, Kenny, Tweek, Stan, Bebe y Heidi._

_**Equipo 3: **__Damien, Gregory, Mole, Pip, Red y Annie._

_**Equipo 4:**__ Bradley, Butters, Kevin, Gary, Esther y Nichole._

**[.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.]**

Bueno, nadie se esperaba _esa_. Todos, pero todos en ese lugar, tienen al menos una queja sobre esa agrupación mal hecha y por supuesto mal pensada.

-Profe, yo no puedo jugar uh… porque…- empieza Clyde tratando de zafarse del equipo de mierda que tiene.

-Porque nada, _juegas o juegas_, no tienes opción Donovan.- dice el profesor con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldición.- murmura el castaño, al igual que todos los demás que ya estaban pensando una excusa para no jugar.

-Bueno, ahí vienen los alumnos del instituto. Quiero que se ponga un equipo por cancha para recibir al equipo rival. Suerte a todos.- dice la mujer para irse con el otro docente a recibir a los demás profesores.

Observan a los alumnos del lugar, que alguno son de la misma edad que ellos y otros pocos más grandes, pero los que más sobresalen de ese grupo son los pocos chicos y chicas que parecen medir más de un metro ochenta,_ sí, va a ser divertido recibir un saque o un bloqueo de esas personas_. Pero parece que lo único que los une a todos en ese momento es que tienen las mismas pocas ganas de jugar que ellos.

"_Genial…"_

**[…]**

Los equipos ya están en las canchas seleccionadas, mientras que el sol decide salir apenas un poco, alumbrando a los jugadores pero no dando ninguna especie de calor suficiente como para calentarse, solamente alumbrando. Los profesores instalaron un equipo de audio para reproducir algo de música en un deprimente intento de alegrar a los alumnos.

-¿Qué clase de idiota se sabe este tipo de canciones? - pregunta Kyle al escuchar la molesta música salir de los gigantesco parlantes cerca de su cancha.

-_I've been work work work work working on my shit._- rapea Clyde con una sonrisa mientras baila al ritmo de la música.

Kyle lo mira incrédulo con una ceja alzada al igual que el resto de su equipo y el equipo rival, mientras que Craig camina a paso lento y golpea la cabeza de Clyde con su mano.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo y empieza a escuchar música de gente normal.- regaña el pelinegro sin cambiar su semblante neutro y sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Sí Clyde, deja de joder.- colabora Cartman.

-¡Tú cállate gordo!- chilla Clyde, importándole un carajo que toda la atención caiga en él.

-¡¿Gordo yo?! ¡¿Tú te has visto en un espejo?!- grita mirándole el trasero al pequeño solo, y _solo_, para remarcar su punto.

-¡Oigan! ¿Podemos empezar de una buena vez?- se queja una chica altísima con cabello castaño oscuro del otro lado de la red.

-Sí, lo sentimos.- se disculpa Wendy en nombre de todo el equipo para empezar a sacar detrás de la línea.

El partido transcurre con normalidad hasta que el balón toca la línea de su cancha.

-Punto nuestro.- dice la misma chica que impuso orden hace unos minutos atrás con orgullo.

-¿Estás ciega o qué? ¡Fue afuera!- acusa Cartman.

-**Fue adentro**.- dice con decisión mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

-El gordo tiene razón, fue punto nuestro.- dice Craig. Si va a jugar por lo menos va a ganar y le va a cerrar la boca al imbécil de su profesor.

-¡Tú cállate dientes torcidos, por supuesto que el punto fue nuestro!- dice el gordo pero se asusta cuando la muchacha de más de un metro y medio se acerca a él con ademán de partirle la cara.

-Ya Betty, déjalo en paz, se repite y ya está.- trata de tranquilizarla una de sus amigas.

-Arg, como sea.- resopla y vuelve a su puesto.

-Tsk, jirafa histérica.- susurra Cartman, señalando su alta estatura.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- pregunta molesta la chica, pero lo único que ve al levantar su vista es que el gordo señala a Clyde de forma acusadora y suelta un "_Él lo dijo_".

-¡Y-Yo no dije nada!- chilla realmente asustado de que esa chica lo mate cuando en realidad es inocente.

Betty pasa por debajo de la red con la intensión de cazar a Clyde y golpearlo cuando todo su equipo se tira encima de ella para tranquilizarla, al mismo tiempo que el equipo de South Park hace lo mismo con el suyo.

**[…]**

Stan mira con preocupación cómo la cancha de su súper mejor amigo se fue a la mierda y están todos peleando. Tsk, está casi seguro que la pelea la empezó Cartman o Craig.

-¡Vamos, saca de una vez!- se queja las chicas de la otra escuela al ver que el pelinegro queda hipnotizado con el balón en la mano.

-Uh… Sí, lo siento.- dice Stan tratando de concentrarse en el saque.

Su equipo no está tan mal, todos juegan bien y son los que más le ponen ganas en toda su división, pero siempre hay una oveja negra.

-¡Arg! ¡Me rompí una uña!- chilla Bebe molesta al haberse roto una uña de acrílico rojo al recibir mal de arriba una pelota que parecía fácil.

-¿Estás bien Barbie?- se burla una de las chicas al ver lo delicada que es ya que no han pasado más de dos minutos y ya había un herido.

Una de las chicas suela un "_¡Sophie!_" en modo de regaño, pero no puede evitar soltar también una risita de burla.

-Bebe, ¿estás bien?- pregunta en un murmuro Token realmente preocupado de que la rubia se haya lastimado.

-¿_BIEN_? ¡¿Tú crees que romperse una uña es estar _bien_?!- exclama mientras lo empuja en el pecho con un dedo al mismo tiempo que él la ve con terror en su rostro.

Bebe escucha risas provenientes de la otra cancha y ve como las demás chicas se burlan de su _estado_. La rubia las fulmina con la mirada mientras se prepara para rematarle a alguna en la cara. Kenny le arma a la perfección y la rubia remata con todas sus fuerzas noqueando a una pobre chica que trato de bloquearla.

Sonriendo con satisfacción se tira el pelo para atrás y vuelve a su posición, mientras que las chicas del equipo rival la miran con odio por haber lastimado a una de sus compañeras, a la vez que su propio equipo tiembla ante una Bebe enojada, la cual tiene la fuerza de todos los hombres juntos.

Cuando Bebe le pasa a Kenny por al lado le susurra un "_Si perdemos porque le coqueteas a alguna de esas imbécil ese mismo golpe te lo daré a ti._" haciendo que le recorra un escalofrió por el cuerpo al rubio.

Esta mierda ahora es _**seria**_.

**[…]**

Van empatados y todos están cansados, ambos equipos juegan realmente bien, aunque el otro equipo se la pasa riendo por sus propios errores y lanzando comentarios graciosos, como si realmente este partido fuera uno amistoso y no una competencia. A diferencia de los demás, este grupo parece ser el _único_ que en realidad se está divirtiendo.

Aburrido del partido y de estar en la misma posición de siempre, Damien le pide a Pip que cambie la suya con él, posicionándose él cerca de la red.

-Hey.- dice con una sonrisa seductora a la chica con un largo cabello castaño enrulado, de piel extremadamente pálida, de ojos verdes y con algo de pecas, del otro lado de la red, frente suyo.

Esta levanta una ceja divertida y le responde con un tímido "_Hola_".

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?- le pregunta el ojirojo ignorando por completo el partido.

-Emily.- dice la joven con una sonrisa amable mientras trata de no desconcentrarse del partido, pero tampoco de ignorar al pelinegro ya que realmente le parece atractivo.

-Un gusto Emily, mi nombre es Damien.- dice dándole la mano por debajo de la red sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, haciendo que la chica ría divertida ante el gesto. -¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café a algún lado después del partido?-

-Mmm, no sé, no creo que a tu novio le agrade la idea.- dice con burla en su voz mientras que con su mirada señala a Pip, que está parado a unos metros de ellos, fulminándolos con la mirada.

Damien mira con algo de miedo como el rostro del rubio está adquiriendo un notable rojo de la ira, y que seguro eso se va a manifestar en un bonito golpe con el balón en su cara, porque cuando Pip le pone ganas a los deportes es el chico con más fuerza de su curso, _todos_ saben eso.

Y al parecer el pelinegro se olvidó de eso.

-Deja de coquetear con el chico Emily.- se burla su amiga Angeline.

-Tú cállate zorra, que bien que estabas mirando el rubio de camisa naranja.- ríe con ganas, mirando como su mejor amiga se pone roja de la vergüenza al ser descubierta.

Gregory le sonríe con seducción a su admiradora y Mole frunce el ceño, molesto de que vayan a perder por culpa de estos dos.

-¡¿Vamos a jugar o qué?!- se molesta el francés, haciendo que con su grito todos se pongan en posición para seguir con el partido, incluso el equipo contrario.

**[…]**

-¡Tiempo! ¡Muy bien, vamos a nombrar los equipos y nos van a decir si ganaron o perdieron!- dice el profesor a través de un micrófono, haciendo que su voz suene por los parlantes donde antes reproducía música.

-¿Equipo 1?- pregunta.

-Perdió.- dicen todos los integrante del equipo al unísono.

-¡POR CULPA DE CLYDE!- agrega Cartman a gritos, haciendo que su voz suene algo baja para las canchas lejanas

-¡Cállate gordo!- chilla Clyde, y ese grito sí que se escucha por todo el lugar.

-¿Equipo 2?-

-Perdió.- la única que habla es Bebe, y de muy mala manera, ya que los demás miembros del equipo están asustados de la rubia de decir algo o dar un movimiento en falso.

-¿Equipo 3?-

-Perdió.- dice Damien con un bonito ojo violeta, pero feliz de tener el número de teléfono de Emily.

-¿Equipo 4?-

-¡GANÓ!- gritan emocionados en una de las canchas más lejanas.

-¿¡Ganaron!?- exclama Kyle completamente sorprendido. Ese equipo está compuesto por los únicos que no saben cómo jugar. _Y GANARON_.

-¡No me jodas, es imposible!- se queja Cartman.

-Al menos ellos ganaron.- murmura Wendy resentida mirando de mala manera a Eric.

-¡Muy bien chicos, los alumnos de la secundaria de South Park júntense en el estacionamiento, cerca del autobús, que nos vamos en diez minutos!- aclaro la profesora sacándole el micrófono al docente y retirándose.

-Ya era hora.- dice Craig feliz de poder irse a la mierda, llegar a su casa y poder dormir la siesta del año.

Los mismos que armaron la cancha deben desarmarlas, pero esta vez lo hacen de buena manera ya que están a minutos de volver a casa. Una vez todo guardado y colocado en su lugar no dudan en correr hacia el autobús, apenas y los profesores pueden contar si tienen la misma cantidad de niños que cuando salieron.

-¿Se divirtieron?- preguntan los docentes al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos los miran más que cansados y de mala manera, todos sucios de barro, con el cabello despeinado, algunos con un moretón y otro con alguna que otra pequeña cortada, preguntándose si realmente les estaban preguntando eso o lo hacían solo para burlarse. Lo único bueno que resultó de esa salida es que se habían perdido todo un día de clase.

Ahora Tucker tiene todo el derecho de levantarle el dedo al docente, y en nombre de todo el curso, lo hace.

* * *

**Canción que canta Clyde:** Iggy Azalea - Work. (Estúpida canción, no puedo dejar de cantarla ;n;)

En fin, metí algunos de mis compañeros en el fic para divertirme un rato, espero que se hayan reído un poco también.

Mañana _**yo** _tengo un torneo de voley, ojala que ganemos y que pase algo de este fic así me divierto un poco más jajaja :B

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
